100 Kingdom Hearts prompts
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Cien one-shots. Pairings de Kingdom Hearts y un reto auto impuesto para aportar mi granito de arena al fandom. [Akuroku] [Soriku] [NamiShion] [VaniVen] [Zemyx] [TerrAqua] [Sokai] [Rokunami] [Rikushion] Las shots no tendrán relación a menos de que sea indicado.
1. In home

_He decidido crear más contenido en español al fandom, y se me ocurrió llegar a una meta de cien one-shots con un mínimo de mil palabras cada una, más que nada porque he estado leyendo algunos fanfics en inglés y me parece una pena que no existan tantos en nuestro idioma original (también soy una floja de lo peor y leer en inglés cansa cuando apenas estás aprendiendo x'd). Quiero abrir esta recopilación con una shot Akuroku! Tengo ya planeadas muchas otras más de otras parejas -o sin pareja-, pero si tienes alguna idea o ship favorita puedes sugerirla, sin pena nwn. Sin embargo, lamento decirles que no tengo planeado meter lemon, lime, smut o PWP a estas historias, quizás un par de sugerencias, pero absolutamente nada explícito. Las shots con ships serán demasiado fluff por cierto, así que si eres diabética o diabético te recomiendo no leerlas xd_

 _Sin más, espero lo disfruten! Cualquier error que vean haganmelo saber~_

{In home}

A veces no era necesario que salieran de casa para pasar un buen rato

Roxas era la clase de persona que prefiere quedarse en casa cubierto de mantas mientras lee algo o navega por internet, tomando un café o chocolate caliente

Axel por su parte, era una persona inquieta por naturaleza, siempre de fiesta y escuchando música a todo volumen, molestando a su novio con bromas pesadas o coqueteos sugerentes

A pesar de tener actitudes tan diferentes, siempre se las arreglaban para satisfacer los caprichos del otro. Como cuando iban a un café al centro de la ciudad para saciar las ganas de Axel por salir, y sin ser demasiado ruidoso y molesto para Roxas, mientras ambos compartían un sofá mullido con sus respectivas bebidas humeantes frente a ellos, acurrucados el uno contra el otro

Sin embargo, hoy por mucho que alguno quisiera salir, la nieve fuera de su departamento no los dejaría. Por la mañana, Roxas despertó con la nariz roja por el frío, rodeado por los brazos de Axel detrás. Pudo ver los copos de nieve caer por la ventana, a lo que aprovechó y se acurrucó más contra el pelirrojo

—¿Tienes frío?

Escuchó la voz ronca de su pareja, medio dormido aún. Él asintió, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello en la nariz

—Odio el invierno —bufó Axel, acurrucándose como un gato contra él. Un gato no, quizás un león, grande, molesto y mimado

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a rascar levemente detrás de sus orejas, y Axel soltó una especie de ronroneo. Roxas rió, deteniéndose

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó el pelirrojo

—No quiero —respondió juguetón. Ante el gruñido molesto del otro, se sentó, quitándose las mantas de encima, su piel tibia erizandose por el ambiente frío—, voy a desayunar

Vio cómo el mayor se envolvía entre las mantas, usando todo el espacio de la cama y sólo dejando su cara al descubierto, soltando maldiciones. Rodó los ojos, saliendo de la habitación con sus pantuflas de conejito puestas. Después de un rato, Axel comenzó a sentir el olor del café en el ambiente, junto un dulce aroma que no identificó

Se negaba a salir de la cama, donde mantas y almohadas lo resguardaban del frío exterior. Pero el hambre empezaba a molestarlo, y cada vez que su estómago gruñía le daban ganas de ver qué era lo que Roxas estaba cocinando. Se sentó. No decidió salir de la cama por el hambre, ni tenía ganas de orinar o algo, sólo fue suficiente plantearse algo para tomar la fuerza necesaria de afrontar el frío

Roxas cocinando

Ahí estaba, de espaldas en la cocina frente al sartén mientras sostenía una espátula. Llevaba puesta una de camisa de manga larga -propiedad de Axel, igual que quien la llevaba puesta-, su pantalón de pijama y sus infalibles pantuflas de conejitos blancos. Sólo le faltaba el delantal y sus fantasías estarían completas

Se acercó lentamente, pisando descalzo -cosa que lo jodía demasiado, pero estaba muy concentrado en la silueta de su novio como para reparar en pequeñeces-, y su corazón se detuvo cuando estuvo a nada de abrazarlo por detrás

 _—Tan sólo~ Lo muy esencial, para vivir sin batallar, y la naturaleza te lo da~  
_

No podía más con esto, moriría terriblemente joven por la ternura que Roxas destilaba a cada segundo sin darse cuenta. Si bien, el ochenta por ciento del tiempo era un amargado de lo peor, con tendencias emo y realismo extremo, Axel no podía dejar de ver un ángel caído del cielo que llegó a sus brazos cual milagro

Ayer estaban viendo El libro de la Selva, de Disney, y al parecer se le había quedado la canción dentro de su mente

—Roxas, un día de estos vas a matarme —terminó abrazándolo por la espalda, sobresaltando al rubio

—¿A-Axel...?

—Huele bien —dijo, mirando la sartén, que tenía un par de pancakes aún a medio hacer

El rubio se relajó, un poco. Soltando un pequeño bufido -otra cosa adorable que añadir a la lista-, dijo

—Quítate, debo terminar esto

—Yo también quiero

—Prepáralos tú entonces

—Eres malo ¿lo sabes?

—Hace frío —fue su excusa

Axel, enfurruñado, se separó de él y se sentó en la barra de la cocina. No se decidía entre regresar a la calidez de sus mantas o seguir mirando a Roxas ir de aquí para allá cocinando. Bostezó, cerrando los ojos un momento. Para cuando los volvió a abrir, encontró un plato con pancakes recién hechos en frente de él y a Roxas sin decir una palabra al respecto sentándose a su lado. Lo hubiera molestado con eso, pero no se arriesgaría, Roxas era muy capaz de tirarle los pancakes a la basura o al suelo sólo por estar jodiendo

Se contuvo y se puso a comer después de darle un beso de agradecimiento

La nieve afuera, mientras tanto, no parecía dar signos de que fuera a cesar pronto. Por suerte, en su departamento tenían una chimenea -algo anticuado, teniendo en cuenta la existencia de los calentadores o la calefacción-, el dueño de aquellos departamentos, Cid, se las había arreglado para meter una chimenea en cada departamento de manera ingeniosa y funcional, cosa que agradecía enormemente

Axel amaba el fuego. Roxas lo llamaba pirómano, aunque sólo se trataba de una extraña fascinación por las llamas, lamiendo la leña con la que lo alimentaban para hacerse más grande y luego desaparecer, apenas dejando rastro de lo sucedido

Después de comer, se puso a armar la leña. Roxas rodó los ojos, pero admitía que no vendría nada mal un fuego en ese momento. Fue a su cuarto por una manta, y cuando regresó, Axel ya había prendido la chimenea y estaba mirando el fuego danzar sobre la madera. Sin una palabra de por medio, se sentó en las piernas cruzadas del pelirrojo, interrumpiendo su embelesamiento. Pasó la manta por encima de los hombros de ambos y aferró ambos extremos contra su pecho

Axel sonrió levemente, obedeciendo los caprichos mudos de su novio y abrazándolo de nuevo por la espalda. Enterró su nariz entre los cabellos rubios del otro, aspirando su aroma mezclado a la dulce esencia de los pancakes de hace rato

—Hueles a dulce —murmuró, depositando caricias en su cuello con la misma nariz

Roxas soltó una pequeña risa, música para sus oídos

La chimenea había brindado mucho calor a su pequeña sala, dentro de su pequeño departamento. El pelirrojo estaba encantado por la actitud suave y tranquila de su rubio, sintiéndose satisfecho por ser de los pocos -quizás el único- capaz de ver sus facetas adorables

—¿Aún tienes frío? —preguntó luego de un rato

—No... eres como una enorme antorcha humana

—Un poder muy genial si me lo preguntas

—Pirómano

—Amargado

—Infantil

—Emo

Como respuesta sólo recibió otra risita. Se sentía afortunado, Roxas estaba de tan buen humor que incluso reía cuando le decía emo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

—¿Esto cuenta como una cita? Por que planeaba llevarte a una hoy —dijo

—Supongo que si —se encogió de hombros —. ¿Crees que nos traigan una pizza? ¿Hay servicio?

—No tengo idea, pero es la mejor idea que he escuchado esta semana —carcajeó

Se recargó a los pies del sillón, Roxas cambió su posición y se sentó sobre su regazo de lado, de forma que pudiera recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor y escuchar sus latidos del corazón. El día estaba muy callado, apenas se escuchaban autos circular por las calles y el sonido del crepitar de la leña daba una sensación de tranquilidad

Roxas volvió a caer dormido en cuestión de segundos, calentito y arrullado por los latidos de Axel retumbando en su pecho. Una risa vibró en él, y el pelirrojo se limitó a mirar el fuego después de depositar un beso sobre su cabeza. Justo ahora, el invierno no le parecía tan malo


	2. Zapasaurios

_Esta vez traigo un Soriku, con una par de referencias XD. Espero les agrade, no estoy muy segura de donde salió este escrito(? pero me gustó como quedó. Si hay algún error, haganmelo saber! Disfruten!_

{Zapasaurios}

Sora siempre fue una persona muy infantil, siempre lo ha sabido. Eso lo hacía especial de muchas maneras diferentes, y un recordatorio de ello era la situación actual

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Riku se dio cuenta de que no había nada en el refrigerador, además de un cartón de jugo vacío y una caja con comida china de hace dos semanas, aún tenía el par de palillos dentro. Suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz con una mano mientras cerraba el refrigerador con la otra

—¡Sora!

—¡Yo no fui!

Una vena se hinchó en su sien

—¡Sólo ven!

Sora se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, dejando ver únicamente parte de su rostro, sus ojos azules entrecerrados recelosamente. Como un niño que va con su mamá cuando está seguro de que saldrá mal parado, o al menos así le pareció

—¿Y las compras? —preguntó, con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo. Sora salió de su escondite, aún a una buena distancia de su pareja mientras reía nervioso y jugaba con las mangas de su camisa. A penas Riku le habló con ese tono acusador y molesto, se cambió la camisa que traía puesta por una del peliplata. Por suerte para él, aquello le propinó un aire de ternura suficientemente atractivo como para no recibir un buen regaño —. ¿Roxas y tú no iban a hacerla esta semana?

Sonrió aliviado por dentro al ver que su estrategia había funcionado de maravilla

—Rox ha estado toda la semana saliendo con Axel y... —se rascó la nuca, poniendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorro —, y ya sabes que a mi no me gusta ir solo

Riku lo sabía, sabía que lo estaba chantajeando, pero simplemente no podía enojarse con Sora cuando se ponía de esa forma. O casi nunca en verdad, bastaba con caer atrapado en ese par de orbes azul cobalto para que su ira se disipara por completo

—¿Dónde están esos dos?

Axel y Roxas vivían junto a ellos en unos departamentos cerca de la Universidad, donde antes eran sólo Roxas y Sora. Entre los dos se las arreglaban para sacar dinero y pagar los gastos básicos, poco después se les unió Axel para ayudarles con la renta, y al final él también quedó involucrado, todo gracias a ese castaño de bonitos ojos azules. La familia de Riku era asquerosamente rica, para cualquiera sería una estupidez quedarse en un apartamento tan pequeño como ese en los barrios bajos de Twilight Town teniendo a su disposición grandes casas a la orilla del mar en Destiny Islands, pero a Riku sólo le importaba terminar sus estudios y hacer feliz a Sora

Aunque a veces desearía que él y su amigos fueran un poco más responsables...

—Salieron con Xion —respondió

Bufó, tendría que hacerlo él, como de costumbre. Se fijó en las ropas de Sora, quien además de traer su camisa de manga larga que le quedaba adorablemente larga, llevaba unos shorts que juraría eran de Kairi, más que nada porque tenían flores tropicales rojas como diseño y eran más cortos que los que Sora usaba normalmente...

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, con una mano sobre el rostro. No sabía si lo de los shorts era a propósito o sólamente mera coincidencia, pero lograban muy bien su cometido...

—Ve a cambiarte y vamos a hacer las compras —ordenó

—Pero Riku~ —reclamó, inflando los cachetes

 _No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires..._

—Nada de peros, Sora tenemos veinte años actúa como tal al menos una vez

Claramente ofendido, Sora se dio la vuelta y se metió a su habitación dando pisotones con sus pies descalzos. Riku se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina

 _Menos mal..._

Poco después salió, con pantalones y sudadera deportiva, con el cierre bien puesto hasta arriba y tenis que seguramente le pertenecían a Roxas

Riku juraba que si Roxas y Kairi no fueran preciados para el castaño, quemaría toda su ropa para que Sora no se la volviera a poner. Agradecía que no se ponía la de Axel, o realmente pasarían cosas desagradables

Tenía los brazos cruzados, y escondía la mitad de su rostro enojado en el cuello de su suéter. Negó con la cabeza y se le acercó, rodeándolo con sus brazos a pesar de que él lo empujara. Por suerte las cosas no eran muy diferentes, y Riku siempre sería más fuerte que Sora

—¡Deja!

—No quiero

Hubo un poco más de forcejeo, hasta que Sora se cansó, y seducido por el calor y el cariño que Riku le proporcionaba, se dejó vencer. Lo abrazó también por el torso, restregando su rostro en el pecho contrario

—Chantaje

—Mira quien habla...

El peliplata deshizo el contacto y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Se veía adorable, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y ligeramente sonrojado. Poco después dejaron el departamento bien cerrado y bajaron por las escaleras con una bolsa de tela -ecológica para ayudar al ambiente, ideas infundidas por Roxas y Sora- para traer las compras

Viajaron por el metro, que iba medianamente lleno por el momento. Había un asiento libre donde Riku hizo sentar a Sora mientras se quedaba parado frente a él, y pasaron gran parte del camino hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo por lo bajo. En la siguiente estación mucha gente comenzó a entrar, la mayoría ataviados de traje, los demás siendo ciudadanos comunes

De pronto Sora se puso de pie, a lo que Riku alzó una ceja confundido pues aún faltaban un par de estaciones más

—¡Por aquí!

Más extrañado aún, vio cómo le hacía señas a alguna persona a lo lejos. Todo tuvo sentido cuando vio a una anciana acercarse hacia ellos, sonriendo amablemente

—Muchas gracias niño —le dijo, con su voz desgastada por la edad

—¡No es nada señora! —sonrió como siempre, haciéndose un espacio al lado de Riku

Después de compartir unas cuantas palabras, más gente entró, y tuvieron que despedirse pues la gente los empujaba cada vez más hacia atrás, hasta que quedaron pegados a la otra puerta. Riku gruñía, intentando proteger a Sora de los empujones que le daban a él

Cuando se cerraron las puertas y el tren siguió su camino, Riku suspiró

—Eres... demasiado bueno —le susurró a Sora, entre el resto de murmullos que recorrían sordos todo el vagón

El castaño por un segundo no supo de lo que hablaba, para después sonreír radiante, pasándose un dedo debajo de la nariz con despreocupación

—Ella necesitaba un lugar —dijo

—Supongo que si...

Siguieron conversando hasta la siguiente parada, cómodos por la cercanía que la gente del tren les obligaba a tener entre ellos. Hubo un punto donde se recorrieron tanto que Sora tuvo que aferrarse a Riku en una especie de abrazo para no terminar aplastados contra la puerta. Por fin, esta se abrió, dejándolos libres y respirando mejor

—¡Necesitamos un auto! —jadeó Sora siendo arrastrado de la mano por Riku

—Tu fuiste quien rechazó el que Terra te quería regalar en tu cumpleaños —dijo el peliplata

—¡No voy a aprovecharme de tu hermano sólo asÍ! Tiene una familia que mantener

—Estar casado con Aqua no es exactamente tener una familia

—Ya ahorraré para uno yo sólo...

—Si no es que te gastas el dinero en videojuegos...

—¡Eres molesto!

Rió ante la molestia de su novio, saliendo de la estación hasta el supermercado que quedaba justo en frente de esta. Cruzaron la calle y por fin llegaron a su destino. Sora tomó un carrito y tan pronto lo agarró ya estaba montado en la parrilla inferior de este impulsándose hasta el área de dulces. Riku lo detuvo antes de que avanzara más de dos metros

—Aburrido —le dijo

—Si no haces desastres como normalmente sueles hacerlos, te compraré algo ¿de acuerdo? — prometió. Y es que no lo haría si no supiera que Sora era un especialista creando desorden a su alrededor, siempre saliéndose con la suya con el gran carisma que se cargaba o una sonrisa de esas que iluminan el cielo entre la peor de las tormentas. Usualmente funcionaba con las chicas, pero ha habido más de un chico que también lo hace

Su respuesta llegó de inmediato, como un asentimiento de entusiasmo mientras asentía obediente. Las compras ese día fueron tranquilas, con Sora sin dar verdaderos problemas -montado de la misma forma, sólo que frente al carrito esta vez- y Riku cumpliéndole más de un capricho. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ya pasaban de las nueve PM, Riku contó los segundos exactos después del primer bostezo de Sora

—Riku, ya tengo sueño

Catorce segundos, nuevo récord

—Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo —suspiró

Pasaron por la zona de ropa, ignorando las múltiples prendas y zapatos que había por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, una cosa en especial hizo que el sueño de Sora se disipara por completo, captando sus cinco sentidos y el sexto infantil que tenía

—¡Riku mira eso es hermoso!

El aludido miró con desinterés hacia donde Sora apuntaba. Colgadas en tiras al lado de las estanterías con zapatos de niños, habían pantuflas de todo tipo, unicornios, personajes de Disney, de conejos, de patas de dinosaurio...

—Son pantu-

—¡Zapasaurios! —exclamó entusiasmado, bajándose del carrito y corriendo hasta allá. Riku se preparó, vaya que lo hizo —. ¡Riku quiero unos!

Lo sabía

—No las vas a usar —sentenció. Debía de ser fuerte

Sora abrió la boca, incrédulo, pero listo para luchar por lo que quería

—¡Claro que lo haré! Pluto se comió mis pantuflas de perrito, ¡y para el invierno no tendré ningunas!

Lo de Pluto era verdad, se dijo Riku, pero él sabía de lo que hablaba

—Esas no las usabas tampoco, de hecho —se pasó una mano por la cara —, ¿alguna vez has usado algo más de una semana?

—¡Claro que si!

—¿Ah si?

—¡Si! Como... ¡Co-Como la PlayStation!

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso

—¡Siempre uso lo que tu me compras Riku~! —lloriqueó falsamente

—No hagas un berrinche, sólo te avergüenzas a tí mismo

Entonces una idea llegó a la cabecita maliciosa de Sora, que sonrió de esa misma manera

—Pero si hago un berrinche nos sacarán de la tienda con todo lo que compramos

Riku lo miró desde arriba, con un tic temblando en el ojo. No lo retaría, no se atrevía, estaba muy seguro de lo capaz que era. Suspiró, casi de manera dolorosa

—Bien, haremos esto —dijo, bajo la atenta y entusiasmada mirada de Sora —. Las compraremos, —casi se queda en blanco al ver el rostro iluminado del menor, pero fue capaz de resistir — y si no las usas, borraré todas y cada una de tus partidas de cada juego que tengamos en casa

El rostro de Sora se descompuso en horror

—¡Tu... monstruo...! —exclamó

—¿Trato?

Sora se cruzó de brazos, casi haciendo su cabeza humear por tanto pensar. Soltó un gruñido al final

—¡Bien! ¡Trato!

Riku bufó divertido, revolviendole el cabello al menor, este dejándose con una expresión de capricho total en el rostro. Al final Sora sonrió, y tomó un par de zapasaurios -como al parecer los había bautizado- color azul con garras negras. Las cargó todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la caja, donde las metieron a una bolsa que fue cargando junto a las demás compras. Con la victoria entre sus manos en forma de zapasaurios, dejaron el supermercado, cargando cajas y la bolsa de tela con sus compras dentro. No fue demasiado difícil para ellos cargar con todo, de camino al tren Riku cargaba la bolsa en su hombro y dos cajas, mientras Sora llevaba una con sus pantuflas y más cosas dentro

Cuando llegaron a casa -y Riku obligó a Sora a que le ayudara para acomodar todo-, el castaño rompió el plástico protector de sus zapasaurios y se los puso riendo como maníaco. Roxas salió de su habitación entonces, mirando con su mejor cara de póker la nueva adquisición de su hermano

—¿En serio? —y no se lo dijo a Sora, se dirigió directamente a Riku

—Quizás tú se las hubieras prohibido si hubieran hecho las compras cuando debían

Roxas rodó los ojos y regresó por donde vino, apresurándose al ver que Axel estaba exclamando lo mucho que ahora quería unas como las de Sora

{+}{+}{+}

El sueño atrapó a Sora poco después, y se tumbó en la cama con la misma camisa de Riku y los shorts de Kairi, dándose vueltas por las cobijas y tapándose con estas. Riku le siguió, simplemente sentándose en la cama y acostándose como una persona normal. Sintió que esas pocas horas de molestia valieron la pena al sentir a Sora tan feliz, buscando su presencia para dormir bien pegado a su pecho

—Gracias, Riku...

Él negó con la cabeza, depositando un beso en la frente del menor

—Ahora Axel tendrá envidia de mis Zapasaurios —rió por lo bajo como si fuera un pequeño científico malvado

Se acercó más a él, deteniendo la risa malvada de Sora y haciendo que lo abrazara de vuelta. El castaño rió bajito, esta vez de una forma más encantadora y simplemente se dejó hacer, Riku acariciándole el cabello

—Dices que no te quieres aprovechar de Terra pero si de mi ¿eh?

—Terra tiene a Aqua, tu me tienes a mi, es lo mismo

—Je...

—Y algún día trabajaré mucho y te mantendré

—Suena bien para mi

Sora asintió con alegría, luego bostezó. Se quedó dormido primero, balbuceando cosas como _"Teman a mis Zapasaurios roar"_ y unas cuantas risas malvadas de por medio

Riku se preguntaba cómo era que soportaba a un niño en cuerpo de adulto como a él, pero la respuesta llegó simple. Sora le gustaba tal como era, para él estaba bien todo lo que hacía, porque tenía un buen corazón, a pesar de estar mimado por él y la mayoría de gente que lo rodeaba

Se preguntó si de verdad tendría que recurrir a borrar todas sus partidas cuando dejara ese capricho de lado

{+}{+}{+}

 _Si alguno de ustedes está suscrit a elrubiuis sabrá de donde salieron los zapasaurios. Gustos culposos pls u3u. Y sobre la escena de Sora y Riku del berrinche, lo saqué de un fanfic llamado "Creciendo con los Mugiwara" de Kaoru likes One Piece, por si alguien lo identifica -belleza de fanfic-. Si ven algo raro en los capítulos por favor, díganme, ya me desacostumbré de esta plataforma, que hace tiempo que no usaba u.u_

 _En fin! Que tengan lindo fin de semana! Nos leemos por ahí_


	3. No sense

_Ok, so~ estaba leyendo un fanfic VaniVen en inglés -Fledging Emotions, de SaoryEmanoelle. Muy bueno, lo recomiendo- y me dio por escribir VaniVen :3. Esta Shot salió de la nada, está recién hecha, con amor, fluff y un poco de somníferos por que me estaba durmiendo mientras escribía x'd. Espero les guste, y señalen cualquier error que vean, se los agradecería mucho uwu. En fin, disfruten(?_

 _{ :3 }_

Vanitas se levantó de malas ese día, de nuevo. Su vida no era exactamente la mejor, su existencia se resumía a levantarse, desayunar, bañarse, ir al trabajo y regresar a comer y dormir. O al menos así era

Un día, en el café donde trabajaba, un chico nuevo entró como personal. Dieciocho años, rubio, de ojos azul cielo y piel clara, blanquecina que se coloreaba de rosado cada que se acercaba de más a él o se exponía mucho tiempo al sol. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana, como si con un solo toque se fuera a romper en mil pedazos; pero lo cierto era que poseía mucha fuerza, tanto de voluntad como física. Aún recuerda su sorpresa al verlo levantar dos sacos llenos de café con treinta kilos cada uno, sin esfuerzo

Ventus era su nombre, de actitud radiante, servicial e infantil, torpe y crédulo. Resultaba ridículamente adorable cuando se equivocaba en algo y el nerviosismo lo hacía tartamudear, o cuando chicas clientes le coqueteaban a la hora de tomarles el pedido y se ruborizaba levemente. Molestarlo fue el primer paso en el cambio de su vida, sin darse cuenta comenzó a apreciar cada sonrojo que causaba y cuando quiso detenerse ya no hubo vuelta atrás: Se había enamorado del chico nuevo

Se sintió como en las películas de Disney, las cuales consideraba ridículas por lograr que sus personajes se enamoraran tan rápido y de maneras tan increíbles, pero entonces comprendió que era una exageración de lo que sucedía en realidad -o al menos así lo veía él-. Los primeros cinco meses que pasó trabajando ahí, Ventus se había vuelto su amor platónico, fueron cinco meses de frustración, negación, irritación y para finalmente aceptarlo tuvo que venir su hermano _menor_ a echárselo en cara

Humillante

Esos meses se le pasaron como arena entre los dedos, una mezcla de agobio y ensoñación que lo atormentaba a causa de una sonrisa, una bella y perlada sonrisa que le daba los buenos días todas las mañanas al entrar a trabajar. Podría morir en ese momento y estar satisfecho con esa vida, de todos modos, era todo lo que hacía y que valía la pena

Cuando Ventus llegó a su vida sintió cómo dejaba una parte de sí atrás, cómo perdía esa parte de él que lo mantenía atado a su vida monótona y patética, fumando cigarrillos en el balcón de su departamento para pasar el rato

Lo más divertido y milagroso de esta historia era que Ventus en verdad, también se había enamorado de él, cosa que no le causó ninguna clase de complejo pues lo aceptó tan pronto se dio cuenta al segundo mes de convivencia diaria. Vanitas siempre lo vio siendo feliz, torpe y revoloteando de un lado para otro, sin darse cuenta que era el efecto del amor en el pequeño rubio -aunque también era parte de su personalidad-. Hubiera vomitado del asco que esa frase hubiera causado, pero en el fondo sentiría un cálido cosquilleo, dentro de las profundidades de su frío corazón congelado

¿El punto? Pues que esos dos habían logrado formalizar una relación de alguna manera, llevando juntos tres orgullosos meses de noviazgo después de unos cuantos de sana amistad

Hoy era un día especial, un año desde que Ven entró al café y a la vida de Vanitas al mismo tiempo, y este último estaba furioso. Furioso era decir poco

Pateó una lata de cerveza que había dejado ahí tirada la noche anterior, la cual bebió -junto a unas cuantas más- después de que Ventus le dijera que tendrían que posponer la cita que había planeado para celebrar lo anterior dicho, ya que su mejor amigo Terra vendría a la ciudad y quería pasar tiempo con él antes de que se fuera de nuevo

¿Qué haría con el peluche de Stitch que había comprado para él? Lo rompería, lo despedazaría y quemaría para desquitarse con algo. Claro que al final terminó abrazándolo cuando se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama para lamentarse de lo patética que era su vida

¿Quién diría que Vanitas, el más malo del lugar, que solía meterse en peleas por cualquier cosa y terminando ganando aún contra desventajas, estaría tirado en su cama abrazando un estúpido peluche de Disney mientras miraba al techo porque no pudo salir con su novio ese día?

Vaya, esa pregunta fue larga, deprimente y sin sentido, como su vida sin Ven

—Que mierda —bufó, dándose la vuelta en la cama decidido a dormir otro poco más

Sin embargo, como todo en su vida últimamente, se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre. Gruñó, maldijo y pateó otra lata contra la pared cuando se puso de pie, esperando que no fuera su hermano quien tocaba. Suspiró, listo para ver el rostro de Sora sonriente y malicioso, porque de alguna manera sabría que estaba molesto por algo que tenía que ver con Ventus

Cosas de hermanos

—¿Qué diablos quie-?

—¡Perdoooon!

Un borrón rubio pasó delante de sus ojos, y un peso se abalanzó contra él haciéndolo caer aún siendo ligero

—¡Vani! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Ahhhh soy horrible!

Eso y muchas otras palabras más lo atormentaron mientras intentaba procesar lo sucedido. Unas cuantas disculpas después, se dio cuenta de que la persona encima de él era Ventus, que estaban en el piso -había caído de sentón, Ventus estaba aferrado a su torso como si fuera un oso koala- y estaba repartiendo pequeños besitos en todo su rostro con verdadero arrepentimiento. Bueno, no se quejaba

¿O si? ¿No estaba molesto hace un momento?

—¡Lo olvidé por completo Vani perdóname!

La voz quebrada de Ventus era suficiente para dejarlo desarmado

—Lo noté —dijo entonces, poniéndose de pie con dificultad mientras cargaba a Ven, quien aún estaba aferrado a su torso

—Lo siento... —susurró, abrazándolo más fuerte. Tenía la cara escondida entre el hueco que su hombro y cuello dejaban, suspiró

—Está bien, está bien... —palmeó su espalda. Caminó hacia la barra, no sin antes cerrar la puerta que Ven había dejado abierta después de lanzarse contra él, y lo dejó sentado en esta. Pensó en enojarse de nuevo, pero al ver el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento y tristeza de su adorable pareja lo dejaron sin palabras. Apretaba los labios, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y las acarició

—Eres un chantajista —acusó con cierta molestia en su voz

—Lo-

—Ya no te disculpes —negó con la cabeza —, ¿y Terra?

—Con Aqua...

—Entonces no molestará en un rato —murmuró acercándose a sus labios poco a poco hasta alcanzarlos y comenzar a disfrutar de un beso profundo, cálido y lleno de sentimiento

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe una vez más, interrumpiendo el momento de forma completamente inesperada e inoportuna. Vanitas quiso golpear algo

—¡Mi sentido arácnido-fraternal dice que algo anda-! Oh

Sora se quedó parado en la puerta, con toda la intención de ayudar en un principio pero deteniéndose al verlos compartir un momento tan íntimo

—... ¡Ok voy con Riku! ¡Cuida bien de mi hermano Ven! —dijo a toda velocidad antes de salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta, Vanitas caminó hacia ella, le puso seguro y regresó a su momento con Ven

—He-Hey... ya se rompió la atmósfera

—Me importa una mierda

Y con esas dulces palabras lo calló con un beso brusco

Mientras tanto, Sora, a unos apartamentos más arriba, le hacía una visita sorpresa a Riku

—¡Visita Sora-sorpresa!

Riku estaba despeinado, medio dormido y en bóxers, mirando a Sora quien tenía los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que demostraba lo inoportuno que era en ese momento. Como sea, Riku se apartó y lo dejó entrar, estaba demasiado muerto como para discutirle algo

{+}{+}{+}

Muy corto y extraño xd espero traerles un bonito especial de navidad, tengo algo en mente. Y si no, les deseo felices fiestas! Bye Bye~


End file.
